deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hayate
"I am Hayate...shinobi of the wind, I am a free soul." ---Hayate :Hayate is a male protagonist from the Dead or Alive video game series. He is the current 18th leader of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. He had a happy childhood with both his sister Kasumi and half-sister/cousin Ayane, who both loved him very much. One day, an expelled ninja attacked the village in an attempt to steal the Torn Sky Blast ninpō attack from Hayate. Hayate was overcome and had the Torn Sky Blast stolen from him. As both of their ninpō attacks collided, Hayate flew back, cracking his spine and sending him into a temporary coma. By the time of the events of the first Dead or Alive tournament, Hayate had been captured by DOATEC and made to undergo various experiments, known as Project Epsilon. He was found by Hitomi, who took care of him. :Hayate has a powerful sense of duty when it comes to his role as the leader of his clan. He is so devoted to the clan's rules and traditions that he hunts down his own sister, with much reluctance. He has also grown to develop a special bond with Ayane, having always played the role of a caring friend and senior, even though she is an illegitimate member of the family. Biography ::"I call to the wind, to invite the storm." '' ---Hayate Hayate is the only and eldest son of Shiden and Ayame, the leaders of the Mugen Tenshin clan and was born to be the next leader of the clan. He had a happy childhood, training in the art of the clan Tenjin Mon-styled ninjutsu with his younger sister Kasumi, who loved him dearly. After Genra requested to the clan leaders for Ayane - the village's "cursed child" - to help him in his duties, Hayate treated the girl with kindness which most of the clan didn't give her. The two formed a strong bond, although Hayate didn't know that Ayane was actacully his half-sister, conceived when his uncle, the rouge ninja Raidou raped Ayame when the boy was only seven years old. During his early life, he is also became good friends with Ryu Hayabusa. Years later, Raidou attacked the Mugen Tenshin village in an attempt to steal the Torn Sky Blast ninpō attack. Ayane attacked Raidou to defend Hayate but was defeated. Hayate ran to her side but when Raidou called him a "weaking" for hiding behind a woman, Hayate attacked him in rage. He used the Torn Sky Blast to fight Raidou but was overcome by the ninja's superior fighting skill and the Torn Sky Blast stolen from him in the process. As both of their ninpō attacks collided, the resulting explosion threw Hayate into a tree, cracking his spine and sending him into a coma. Kasumi dutifully looked after him but she soon departed the village in order to seek revenge against Raidou for harming Hayate. Despite her loving actions for her brother, leaving the village put the clan in danger of being discovered, so she was branded as a Runaway Shinobi. Ayane sent after her half-sister to kill her. Dead or Alive By the time of the events of the first Dead or Alive Tournament, Hayate had been captured by the DOATEC and made to undergo various experiments as part of Project Epsilon. One the scientists working on the project, Lisa released Hayate. Whether she did this out of contempt for the company's increasingly shady experiments or because she grew attached to him is unknown. Dead or Alive 2 After the first tournament, Hayate was found in the Black Forest of Germany by Hitomi, whose family took him in. Sufforing from amnesia, he could not remember his past or even his name and ended up going by the name of "Ein". He studied karate under Hitomi's father, and soon mastered it. After that, he joined the second tournament to find answers to his lost past. Encountering many who knew him; including Ayane, Kasumi, Ryu and Helena Douglas, he was eventually bested by Ryu in the tournament. Soon after, he regained his memory and returned home. Dead or Alive 3 As the new head of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, Hayate joined the third tournament to help Ayane and Ryu defeat DOATEC's new superhuman creation; Omega, who was once Ayane's foster father and ninja master, Genra. Although he felt it was his duty to defeat Omega as leader of the clan, Hayate was bested by Ayane, who then proceeded to the final round and killed her foster father, citing that it was a personal affair. Dead or Alive 4 During the fourth tournament, the Mugen Tenshin clan set out to defeat DOATEC. Hayate combines his strength with Ayane and Ryu to destroy DOATEC and stop the ALPHA-152 prototype. Part-way through the tournament he encountered Kasumi, who tried to convince him to simply return to the Mugen Tenshin Village. However Ayane intervened, calling Kasumi a traitor and asking Hayate to meet her at Tritower Heliport. He leaves Ayane and Kasumi to battle. Meanwhile, Hitomi was looking for Hayate (or rather Ein) to help her rebuild her father's dojo. Hayate agreed to go with Hitomi if she could defeat him in combat. At the Tritower Heliport he encountered La Mariposa, where she revealed that he and the other ninjas had been manipulated by her to come and destroy DOATEC. While in the burning Tritowers, he encounters Bayman who has a similar interest to him of wanting Victor Donovan dead. They battle and the result was ambiguous. In the end, Hayate and his ninja comrades destroyed the Tritower complex and escaped the building as it burnt to the ground. As he escapes, Hayate fights DOATEC's soldiers and even destroys the DOATEC zeppelin with a ninpo-powered arrow. Fighting Capacity ::"This is the Fighting Style." ---Hayate'' :Hayate studies Tenjin Mon Ninjutsu. This is the foreground perspective of Mugen Tenshin style ninjutsu. Tenjin Mon practitioners train in order to acquire superhuman physical strength and battle technique and are highly resistant to physical pressure. His focus on power not withstanding, Hayate has been lauded as the best fighter to use in DOA 4 for his high end speed/power balance and ease of use. Many of his attacks have extremely fast start-up and inflict decent amounts of damage. Despite all this it should be noted that one move in particular, "Raijin", is known as the hardest command throw in the game. Weapon :Hayate fights primarily with his fists, but is also skilled in the use of Ninjutsu. As such, he can teleport at will, and strike with lightning fast speed (in fact, some of his punches in Dead Fantasy can be looked over completely unless viewed in freeze frame). He also knows of The Torn Sky Blast technique, an incredibly powerful ninpo attack. Relationships Kasumi :Kasumi is Hayate's little sister. Hayate was a very protective brother to Kasumi, so they had a close brother/sister relationship. After Hayate was injured, Kasumi sought revenge, seeking to restore her brother's honor. They have a very close and strong bond, even as Hayate becomes the leader of the clan and Kasumi becomes a runaway. Hayate will never harm Kasumi himself, but he will not speak to her over the shame that he chooses the clan over Kasumi. Ayane :The connection between Ayane and Hayate is strong. When she was a child Hayate was perhaps the only person who did not see Ayane as a 'demon child’; this fact, combined with his strength and resolve, led Ayane to admire Hayate greatly. They remain at each other's side and look out and protect one another as ‘partners in arms’. It is unclear however whether Hayate shares the same attraction that Ayane feels for him. Hitomi :A high-hearted girl, Hitomi’s family took Hayate in during his amnesiac episode in Germany. During his stay Hayate, known as Ein, learned Karate in the family dojo alongside Hitomi. Ryu Hayabusa :It is unclear exactly when the two met but Hayate and Ryu have always been the best of friends, serving as an example of the close relations the two clans had with one another. Before his abduction by DOATEC for Project Epsilon Hayate had Ryu promise to look over Kasumi, thusly when Kasumi was to appear in the DOA tournaments he agreed to participate as well. The two ninja, Ryu and Hayate, also share similar techniques; probably due to them practicing together as kids. Role in Dead Fantasy DFV :Hayate interrupts Hitomi's duel by sending his ninjas to kill her opponent, Tifa Lockhart. His ninja's manage to corner Tifa in a warehouse, but ultimately fail to defeat her. Despite being greviously injured by his men, Tifa attempts a final charge at Hayate, but he puts her down for the count with a lightning-fast punch. He brings Tifa's unconscious body to a helicopter where Helena waits to take her back to DOATEC. When Hitomi catches up with him, she sees him carrying a very battered-looking Tifa. Hitomi is visibly upset, and slaps him across the face, to which he shows no response. After Hitomi and Helena take Tifa into the helicopter, Hayate stares down at Tifa's blood on his palm, an gesture fans interpret to mean he feels guilty of his actions. Future :It has not been hinted what he will be doing in later installments, as he did not follow Tifa and Hitomi into the helicopter, and his current whereabouts are unknown. However, it is thought by many fans he that will be fought by Cloud Strife, due to his beating of Tifa and her relationship with Cloud. Gallery DF Screenshots File:Hayate & Hitomi.png File:Tifa vs Ninjas 2.jpg File:Tifa and Hayate 2.jpg File:Tifa and Hayate.jpg File:Tifa Defeated.jpg File:Tifa Defeated 2.png File:Hitomi slaps Hayate.png File:DF Hayate.jpg